


A Brand New Journey

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, a long ass time ago, old fic, written for as/s fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One journey ends, another begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Journey

Title: A Brand New Journey  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 848  
Prompts used: Written for the ass_carnival. Person: Fleur Delacour-Weasley; Place: France; Object one: beret ; Object two: poodle; Food: baguette; Emotion: ennui; Song one: "Paris" - Elton John; Song two: "Stars Are Blind" - Paris Hilton; Quote: 'You only find the right one once." "That many times?" – An American In Paris ; Freeform: a journey  
Summary: One journey ends, another begins.  
Warnings: Unbetaed. I apologise right now for this. There is no excuse. *shakes head*

Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

A Brand New Journey

Baguettes, berets, good wine and cigarettes.

That was what Al imagined when Aunt Fleur talked about France. He certainly didn't picture this – the grungy inside of a practically deserted French airport. There was nobody left in the lounge; they had cleaned the ashtrays and the TV had just wound down for the night. He couldn't read the magazines – he could barely speak enough French to ask where the bathrooms were – and he'd already examined every corner of the lounge for some form of English written material to no avail.

Al sighed heavily, deciding to go for another wander down to the check in desk to try and communicate with the woman at the help desk whose only English phrase seemed to be 'I don't speak English'. As he walked through the echoing corridors, Al tried not to ponder his reasons for leaving home for the solitude the French countryside offered instead of applying for the Auror position like everyone expected him to. It hurt too much to remember the sight of Justin's body entwined with hers, to remember the feeble excuses, the accusations, the blame, to remember Rose's teary plea for forgiveness... "We didn't mean to hurt you, Al. It just happened"...

He and Justin had planned out the rest of their lives together. Leave Hogwarts, join Auror training, move in together and live happily ever after.

It had all blown up in his face and now, after a month of contemplation in the French countryside, Al still didn't have a clue where to go or what to do.

The freak summer storm had closed down all flights, but there were still a few passengers hanging around hoping for a miracle, or, like Al, who had nowhere else to go. The ticket officer was arguing in rapid fire French with an elderly lady about taking her poodle on the plane. The poodle looked unconcerned, staring at Al as it squatted and took a dump on the airport floor.

'Charming,' came a disgusted drawl from behind Al and he spun around, startled to see Scorpius Malfoy staring in disgust at the defecating dog. 'I should have known to stick to the larger airports.'

'What...what are you...?' Al stammered.

Scorpius glanced at him then smiled. 'My parents sent me to my aunt's place to...think about my future,' he said, shifting the overnight bag on his shoulder. 'For some reason, they thought spending two weeks in France would cure me of my homosexuality.'

He laughed while Al blushed, wondering how he didn't know one of his former housemates was gay. He and Scorpius hadn't been close, but they had been friends and Al felt a little stung that Scorpius had never confided in him. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious, but he had always been so wrapped up in Justin that he'd never noticed anyone else.

'But the joke's on them,' Scorpius continued, grinning at Al. 'I'm more of a poof now than when I left.'

Albus couldn't help laughing and Scorpius joined in, his eyes fixed on Al's face. 'So, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere, Albus Severus?' Scorpius asked, his gaze dropping to take in Al's dishevelled clothes then lingering on the front of his jeans. 'You and Justin taking a romantic holiday?'

Al's smile faded and he looked down at his dirty sneakers, his heart panging with the reminder of his former love. 'We broke up,' he confessed in a low voice. 'I came here to try and figure out what I'm going to do now. All my plans were made with him and...' He shrugged. 'I guess I'm a bit uncertain of where to go now.'

Scorpius was silent and Al looked up, expecting mocking or sarcasm; instead, surprised by the soft, sympathetic expression on the blonde's face.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly, stretching out a hand and touching Al's forearm. 'I know you two were close. Maybe it's for the best, though. He obviously wasn't the right one for you.'

'What if he was?' Al mumbled, feeling a little awkward with Scorpius' hand on his bare arm but enjoying the human contact too much to move away. 'My gran says you only find the right one once.'

Scorpius smiled and raised an eyebrow. 'That many times?' he quipped then squeezed Al's arm. 'If he let you walk away, Al, he's definitely not the right one.'

He stepped closer, the heat of his body warming Al's. 'If you were mine, Albus Potter, I'd never let you go.'

Al blinked several times, his ennui fading as a spark of interest and attraction flared. 'You...I...' he stuttered and Scorpius shook his head.

'Let's see what love can do,' he whispered, his nose now brushing Al's, his warm breath tickling Al's skin. 'Maybe I'm perfect for you. Give me a chance, Al.'

His mouth closed over Albus' and the brunette moaned, closing his eyes as his hands reached for Scorpius, pulling him closer.

They wrapped their arms around each other and, as the kiss deepened, Al finally found the strength to say goodbye to his past and gave himself over to the start of a brand new journey.

Fin.


End file.
